Be Safe
by IchibanQueen
Summary: After not seeing him in school for a long time, Tori's determined to find out where and what happened to Beck. And she finds out Beck is in the military, risking his life.


**What is up? So, have you guys read my first story? No? Okay then. Nah, you don't have to read it to understand this. Just… Never mind. Just… Just enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I slam my locker shut. I sigh again. I haven't seen him for a week. I'm getting worried. He hasn't contacted me at all. I have no idea what he's doing. I really miss him. Everyday the same question pops inside my head, where's Beck?

Before going to lunch, I go to the bathroom. I wash my face and stare at myself. I'm not smiling. Of course- how can I smile, after not meeting my boyfriend for a long time? We've been dating for a while now. Jade saw that we almost kissed, and after my performance at The Platinum Music Awards, she told us both that she has moved on over Beck. So we confessed our feelings for each other and started to go out.

So far, above other guys I've dated, Beck's the best. He's loyal, sweet and amazing. He's the type of boyfriend you can rarely find. That's why I'm really upset. I don't know what's up with him. Is he okay, is he healthy, and I don't even know if he's even _alive_. I've decided that I'm going to Beck's house after school.

* * *

"And so, future superstars-" Sikowitz tells us. But before he manages to continue, the bell goes off. "And there's the bell which means goodbye! I'll see you all next week." I say bye to my friends- including Jade, we're –_kinda_- friends now. I stand up, take my bag and say, "Bye Sikowitz!" to my favorite acting teacher.

I leave the class alone and head outside where Trina's already waiting. "Hey sis, why so sad?" She asks me as I close the car door. "I'm worried about Beck. He's been missing at school for a while." I look down sadly. "That's why I need you to send me at his house. Can you? Please?" I beg. "Sure." Trina agrees. The rest of the ride was silent, until I spoke up to show Trina Beck's house.

She drops me off and I mutter thanks to her. When Trina was out of sight, I take a deep breath and step forward to Beck's RV in my boots. I knock on it slowly, but no response. "Tori? Dear, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Oliver opens the door of the house. I smile at her and answer, "I'm looking for Beck." Mrs. Oliver frowns and her eyes make her look like she's very sad. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Well, come inside first, Tori." I step inside the Oliver house which I've never been in before since we usually hang in Beck's RV. I see Beck's dad, Mr. Oliver, and he smiles at me.

I sit down, waiting for Mrs. Oliver to explain. "Tori, Beck didn't tell you, did he?" She looks at me, eyes full of sorrow. "No. What happened to him?" "You see, Beck never told anyone this. He has a brother, Justin. Different from Beck, Justin is a drinker. He failed high school, he doesn't have a job, and he doesn't respect me and his father. He used to bully and beat Beck all the time. He's supposed to join the military, but Beck just cares about him so much, he replaced Justin's place in the military." Mrs. Oliver was sobbing. Mr. Oliver just stares blankly at the wall. I can't believe what I'm hearing. My head spins, my stomach drops and my heart was shaking and almost shattering.

"Beck's in the military?" I whisper softly. They just nod. I start to cry. The person I love is training to fight, risking his own life. "Stay strong, Tori." Mr. Oliver tells me. I stand up. "I guess I'll be going. Thanks for letting me know." Before I leave, Mrs. Oliver hugs me tightly. My tears stream my face once again.

That night, I lock myself. I cry as hard as I can. In the process, I write a letter for Beck.

_My dearest Beck,_

_I miss you. I wish you all the best, I believe you'll win this battle. I know you're strong. I'll be waiting for you to come home safely. I love you so much. _

_Yours, Tori. _

I really hope he reads it. I seal it and sleep with it, with a smile on my face, hoping and praying that Beck will be safe.

* * *

I smile widely. I look around happily. Everything has been better. Better than 5 months ago. The breeze blows my hair and the air smells fresh. The freedom and happiness reminds me of Beck. Oh, Beck… I frown sadly and stare into space, when somebody approaches me.

"Hey, babe." "Hey. Come on, let's take a stroll and enjoy this beautiful evening together." I take his hand and put my head on his shoulder while helping him with his crutches. He's still struggling with walking, but he is strong and he's improved. We walk in the park, talking about stuff and how much we love each other. He may have problem with his legs, but Beck's home safely, and that's all I want.

* * *

**So… How was that? Drop a review to let me know what you think! Sorry for any errors! Bye bye!**


End file.
